


violets

by A_Starry_Night



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Starry_Night/pseuds/A_Starry_Night
Summary: In which Jenny meets up with the Thirteenth Doctor.





	violets

Jenny ran into the mysterious woman quite by accident in the streets of the planet Earth, which she had learned through her various journeys that her father often frequented. It was a busy, curious place, this third rock from the sun, and she thought maybe she could understand why he liked it so much.

“Oh! Excuse me, seems I lost track of where my feet were going. Entirely my fault.”

The woman was dressed rather oddly, with a long lilac-colored overcoat and a dark shirt with suspenders. But it was the large eyes staring back at her that caught her attention the most. They were old. Incredibly old. Old, and wise, and shining with an inner fire that Jenny instantly recognized. 

And the woman seemed to know she would run into Jenny, because she quite simply held out a hand and handed her a bouquet of flowers.

“Violets,” she explained. “They represent remembrance. And I never forgot about you for a day, Jenny.”

An electric shock seemed to shiver down Jenny’s spine. It would be too cliche to ask how this woman knew her name; besides, she began to suspect she knew already. She barely dared to hope. It should be impossible. 

Shouldn’t it?

“Who are you?” She asked anyway, because those eyes were too familiar even if they weren’t the deep brown she remembered. 

And the woman smiled, a wide unfettered smile. “I’m the Doctor.”


End file.
